Saiyan Power
by PaperFox19
Summary: Goku keeps his tail, and holds great power. He keeps his saiyan instincts, and grows more and more powerful. Warning yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Mpreg

Pairing: Goku/Yamcha/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Saiyan Power

Goku keeps his tail, and holds great power. He keeps his saiyan instincts, and grows more and more powerful.

A test fic born from a crazy idea I had hoping this is ok if not I'll re write it or fix It in chap 2

Chap 1

Kakarot aka Goku came to earth as an infant, he lost his memories of his name and who he was but no amount of injury could erase his saiyan instincts. He grew up as a human but met up with some interesting people, he fought many battles and with each loss he grew stronger and stronger until he crushed his enemies. He made friends and someday they'd be like a second family to him.

In his early 20's Goku learned how to control his form. He could stare at the moon and not transform unless he wanted to. However he did find that the full moon brought out his heat cycle. He didn't remember much of his first heat cycle but when he woke up he had a naked Yamcha lying next to him, the guy was completely spent and sexed up, covered in love bites over his neck chest and back. Yamcha had a large amount of cum covering his front and back and there was plenty leaking out of his ass.

Yamcha remembered everything, including how he begged for it, he smelled Goku's musk and all reason went out of his mind. Their clothing was gone in seconds nothing but tatters on the ground. Everything melted away after that and he felt was pure orgasmic bliss. Goku was a little freaked out thinking he had killed Yamcha and the guy had to admit it was adorable. Yamcha explained everything and gave Goku the talk, and the two started a very blissful relationship.

Yamcha had grown addicted to mating with Goku, especially during his mating cycles Goku didn't hold back and he did things with his tail that would make the man hard every time he thinks about it he didn't care what anyone thought so long as Goku loved him he was happy, and he discovered a unique fact about saiyans, they were able to make males pregnant, probably a trick to save their species. They could create an artificial womb inside their mate's body and the child would feed on the "mother's" energy they can gain the strengths from both parents. Yamcha had a womb of energy inside of him carrying his and Goku's child.

Goku had built a house for himself and for his family, it had a room for a kitchen a master bedroom, and 3 guest rooms, and a massive living room with a fire place. Goku got stuff from Bulma as a favor for everything they went through together, a capsule with a full fancy kitchen inside, an amazing bathroom capsule with a tub shower combo and a sink and toilet, she helped get furniture for all his rooms. Yamcha moved his stuff in as well.

Yamcha was lying naked in his bed rubbing his swollen belly. He felt the little guy kicking. "Goku he's kicking again, he's a fighter just like his dad."

Goku came in equally naked his tail thrashing happily. Goku crawled into bed and wrapped his around Yamcha nuzzling the male's neck. "So Goku have you thought of any names for him?" Yamcha asked and rested against Goku's warm body.

"I was thinking Gohan." Goku said and gave a kiss to his mate's scarred cheek.

"Gohan huh, I like it." Yamcha said and rubbed his belly. "Our sweet little Gohan. Ahh Goku! " Yamcha suddenly gasped as his mate's hands drifted south and found his manhood.

"Let's have fun baby." Goku said and Yamcha's mind turned to mush as Goku slid down his body and took his length into his mouth. Goku spent hours slurping and sucking his mate's cock and milked every last drop from Yamcha's body.

In a few months Gohan would be born, and Yamcha was so happy to have a son. Kami helped with the birth it took a C section and after the child was born the womb of energy melded into Yamcha's body and the male got a scar he would treasure forever.

To be continued

A test fic a random idea I had and wanted to play with it a bit


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Tail Anthro

Pairing: Goku/Yamcha/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 The Wish

When Gohan was 2, Yamcha realized that Goku was aging much differently than him, and so was his son. Yamcha was worried, and Goku decided to relieve him of those fears. Getting the dragon radar from Bulma he searched for the dragon balls.

He found them all and gathered them together. Yamcha didn't know what Goku was up to, but he trusted his mate. The dragon appeared, and Goku decided to ask him something before he got to his wish. "Dragon, I know I am not human, my tail is a dead giveaway. I need to know what am I?"

"You are one of a race of powerful warriors known as the saiyans." Shenron said, and Goku turned to his mate.

"Yamcha, I want to wish for you and Gohan to be full blooded saiyans. This way we will age the same, and we can be together much longer." Goku said and Yamcha was surprised at the idea.

"Yes Goku, make the wish!" Yamcha said happily.

"Dragon! Please make my mate and my son a full blooded saiyan!" Goku said, and the dragon's eyes glowed.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron said and Yamcha moaned as his body pulsed and a tail grew, it swished around happily. "Till next time!" Shenron vanished and the balls scattered again.

"Oh Goku!" Yamcha said and embraced his mate. His face was flushed as his new senses made everything intensified. Goku's scent was so strong, it was powerful and musky and it had Yamcha getting painfully hard in his pants. Yamcha's tail came around and began rubbing his hard on through his pants.

"Your tail looks cute love." Goku said and he stroked Yamcha's tail with a firm grip. The sudden pleasure hit Yamcha like a ton of bricks and he came into his pants, he spilled more seed than ever before and he soaked the front of his pants. He didn't wear underwear anymore, Goku would just shred them anyway.

The look of pure pleasure on Yamcha's face had Goku excited, in seconds he scooped Yamcha up in his arms and raced into their home. He tore off his mate's clothes and tossed him onto their bed. "Get your ass up Yamcha." Goku said and gave a playful slap to Yamcha's sexy ass.

Yamcha moaned and he rolled over, he got on his knees and raised his hips, Yamcha was dripping wet his still hard cock dripping cum on their sheets. Goku collected some of Yamcha's cum and used it as lube, he grabbed Yamcha's tail with his free hand and began pumping it as he brought his cum coated fingers to Yamcha's tight little hole.

Goku loved Yamcha's tight little ass, no matter how many times they've fucked Yamcha would always be hot and tight the next go around. Goku pushed his wet fingers into Yamcha's ass and licked his lips as Yamcha's saiyan muscles clenched around his fingers. With each stroke to Yamcha's tail had the male clenching around the probing fingers. "Goku please fuck Goku!" Yamcha moaned in need, and here is where Goku's playful nature takes over.

Those talented downright evil fingers moved in and out of Yamcha's tight ass, they stirred and caressed his insides, and Goku took chances to pinch and pump Yamcha's tail. Yamcha was weeping tears of joy, it felt so good and he wanted more.

Goku curled his fingers and rubbed Yamcha's sweet spot. "AHHH!" He moaned and came and sprayed thick cum all over his pecs and abs. "Goku please take me now."

"As you wish love." Goku was about to lower his pants when…

"Wahhhh wahhhh wahhh." Gohan's cries came from the other room.

'Aww nuts!' Yamcha thought, Goku leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I'll get him, and don't worry your tight little ass won't go unfilled." Goku grabbed Yamcha's tail and brought the tip down to his tight little ass. Yamcha blushed, he had been fucked by Goku's tail many times before, but this was his new sensitive tail.

Yamcha moaned as his furry appendage was pushed inside himself. The new saiyan's mind shut down, his inner muscles squeezed his tail causing bursts of pleasure racing through him, which made his tail thrash a bit, the tail brushing Yamacha's sweet spot. "Ohhhhhh!"

Goku filled Yamcha with his tail and watched as his mate bucked his hips and moaned hotly. The pleasure was too much and Yamcha came again coating his body in his essence. Goku left his mate to his pleasure to see to his son.

"Hey there buddy, you have a bad dream." He scooped Gohan up and bounced him a little in his arms. Gohan calmed down and cooed happily. Goku sat down in a chair and he let his son play with his tail. "Probably the transformation woke you up huh? Don't worry son you won't notice much of a change once you're older." Goku said and he coiled his tail around his son's and the boy giggled and let out a loud coo.

"I want you to grow big and strong my little Gohan." Goku said and Gohan looked up at him, the baby smiled and reached up to his daddy. Gohan tired himself out and Goku tucked him back into bed.

Goku returned to Yamcha who had blacked out from the several orgasms he had while Goku was away. His tail had slipped out of him and his spent cock was lying in the puddle of cum on his abs. "Hmm late night snack." Goku said and he crawled on top of him and began licking his mate all over, lapping up the male's cum and sweat.

Yamcha moaned in his sleep, but he was too tired to move as Goku gave him the best tongue bath that he would never remember. When Goku was done cleaning his mate he stripped naked and got in bed with him. Yamcha's tail seemed to know what was going on and it coiled around Goku's lovingly. Yamcha purred in his sleep as Goku growled possessively and fell asleep with his loving and loyal mate in his arms.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Hyper Mpreg

Pairing: Goku/Yamcha/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3 The brother

Time Skip Gohan is now 5

Goku taught Yamcha how to control his saiyan power, he was able to look at the moon and not transform although the moon got him extra horny. He now could match Goku's stamina thrust for thrust. Nothing got Yamcha harder than getting taken under the moon, his sense of pain got diluted Goku's spankings only got him more excited.

The larger saiyan had to figure out a new way to punish his mate, whenever he was naughty.

Yamcha had never been happier, he had a man who loved him, a child, a house, and an amazing sex life. He was stronger faster and his instincts were top notch. Nothing was more fun than to spar with Goku and after working up a nice sweat to have his husband strip him and take him right then and there. Yamcha didn't realize this was only the calm before the storm.

A space ship carrying another saiyan was on its way to Earth.

The Son family went to Kame house for a party. Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi were already there. "Hey Goku, hey Yamcha, oh look it's Gohan he's grown so much." Bulma said and she looked at the now 5 year old saiyan. Gohan hid behind his father's leg. "Aww he's so cute."

"Well Goku how have you been are you planning to enter any tournaments." Krillin asked.

"You bet, I think the next one is a month away." Goku said.

Goku and Yamcha had been entering tournaments off and on, whoever entered the tournament fought and won while the other cheered from the stands. They always put down a little gambling money, their money got put into savings and minor bills, for food either Goku or Yamcha would go hunt.

Roshi served drinks while Gohan played with Turtle. Bulma pulled Yamcha to the side. She was okay with their relationship, but it didn't mean she wasn't curious. "So Yamcha how is it being Goku's mate?"

Yamcha blushed. "It's…amazing!" Yamcha said and had a dreamy look on his face.

"Ok details!" Bulma said and Yamcha quickly looked around. Goku was drinking with Krillin and Roshi and the three were being loud.

"Alright." He pulled Bulma a little further away. "Ok when we mate, Goku really let's loose, he's so strong and dominating and it excites me every time." Yamcha blushed. "He takes his time prepping me even though he knows I can take him easily now, but he wants me to feel the most pleasure and build me up as much as possible. When he takes me he never pumps me with his hand he always uses his tail, his hands always tease and caress the rest of my body."

"How big is he?"

Yamcha blushed, he leaned close. "11 inches soft, 13 inches hard!" Yamcha whispered.

"HOLY FUCK!" Bulma screamed.

"Is everything alright?" Goku asked and stood up, Bulma's eyes went straight to Goku's crotch, and Yamcha growled at Bulma in warning.

Before things could spiral out into a brawl a power spike was felt. "Yamcha do you feel that?"

"Yeah. Gohan stay inside." Yamcha and Goku went outside and Krillin joined them.

Radditz came down. "Hello there Kakarot." When Radditz spoke his name, his true saiyan name Goku felt it was familiar. "I take it you don't remember me, but I am your older brother Radditz."

"Oh wow, I have a brother that's great." Goku said happily.

"That's really great Goku." Yamcha said and his tail swished happily. Radditz's eyes widened.

"You're a saiyan?! How is that possible, you were the last surviving saiyan from our home world?"

Goku was shocked. "Our world is gone?"

Radditz explained how a meteor destroyed their home world and how he was one of the last infants to leave before the planet was gone, him Vegeta and Nappa were on a mission off world. "Now explain him!" Radditz snapped pointing at Yamcha.

"I used the dragon balls, I wished for my mate and my son to become full saiyans." Goku explained honestly.

"So these dragon balls can grant you any wish you want?" Radditz asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Radditz relayed the info to Vegeta and Nappa.

"Listen, Kakarot there are two other saiyans that survived the destruction. Prince Vegeta survived and has sought out any surviving saiyans, when we found out you were alive they sent me to retrieve you, and since you've found a saiyan mate and had a child, we will be taking them as well. We will need all the strength we can muster to take over the universe."

"Look Radditz, I have a life here and I am happy. I have no desire to take over the universe." Goku said.

"Where is your saiyan pride?! We are the strongest and we should rule!"

"And yet we are alone. We are the last of our kind." Goku said sadly.

"This planet has made you weak! We have no use for weakness!" Radditz pulled a surprise attack and hit Goku hard. Gohan seeing his father injured ran out of the house. "Daddy!" Radditz grabbed Gohan.

"I'm not gonna let this planet ruin another saiyan, I'll be taking…"

"Let go of my son!" Yamcha screamed interrupting Radditz. "Wolf Fang Claw!" Yamcha slashed Radditz's back, not only breaking the armor but cutting his back. Gohan was released and the little boy ran over to his dad.

"You bitch!" Radditz struck Yamcha with his tail, knocking him back.

Goku felt his anger snap and in a flash he was behind Radditz, and he grabbed his tail. Giving the tail a squeeze Radditz felt all his strength leave him. "You hit my mate!" Goku growled and Radditz felt his brother's rage.

"You know our tails are really sensitive, so sensitive I learned some interesting things from my mate's body." Goku channeled his ki into Radditz's tail and the male cried out in pain. "By manipulating my ki I can make your body radiate pain or…" He changed the pulse of his ki and Radditz cried out in pleasure and he came so hard he passed out, cum spilled from his speedo and ran down his legs. 'Pleasure!' Yamcha and Goku had the same thought.

"So what are you going to do with him Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Leave him to me he's my brother, he's my responsibility." Goku said and lifted Radditz over his shoulder. Yamcha picked Gohan up. "Let's go home."

The two males flew off.

Out in space

Vegeta and Nappa realized they could use the dragon balls to become immortal, it would secure their placement as rulers of the universe.

To be continued


End file.
